


Taken

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [8]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Scott & Logan are not getting along in their new role as joint leaders of Xavier's black ops and then one is taken.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Taken

Scott had a head ache as he read through the report on the disappearing members of the Mutant hate groups. Their plant in the organization said the leadership was getting ready to start attacking mutants in retaliation even though there was no proof mutants were involved at all. “So Wolverine any ideas how to actually keep them from starting to beat up mutants?”

“Yeah, we find the people responsible for the disappearances and then rescue the bastards,” Wolverine said grimly. “And then we kick their heads in when they try to beat up mutants anyway.” Wolverine was complicating things he seemed determined to keep him out of the loop ordering missions without discussing it with him despite Xavier putting them both in charge. “Just worry about teaching those new kids I’ll handle things.” Wolverine said again almost as if he was reading his thoughts.

“We are both in charge Wolverine,” He said . “You have to keep me in the loop.” He didn’t even have to look over at him to know he’d have that challenging look on his face. Something had changed recently Wolverine seemed almost eager to challenge him despite the fact he thought he’d earned his respect after that situation with the Juggernaut and the military.

“Look Summers,” Wolverine said darkly. “Chuck, may have high minded ideals but you don’t know black ops like I do so just let me do what I do best.” Before he could respond Wolverine turned and left the room leaving him alone. He started to go after him when the phone rang.

“Hello,” he said quickly knowing that only certain agents called this line. There was a pause and then an ear splitting squeel started and he was forced to drop the phone. “What was that?” he asked himself when the ringing in his head stopped.

“It was to distract you so I could do this,” A voice said and he saw grenades hitting the ground around the room. He tried to react but before he could someone grabbed him and they were yanked into a cold dark space as the room exploded.

They emerged from the darkness into a metal room and he was thrown to the floor. He turned to see who had grabbed him but they were gone all that was there was a strange red suit. “Now let us begin,” A different voice said and he turned to see a dark haired woman walking into the room but as she smiled he blacked out.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
